Hujan, Pelayan dan Pujian
by Reasta
Summary: Ternyata sekali-kali pergi makan setelah kerja bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. #SariRoti #Korolympic


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Ace of Diamond © Terajima Yuji**

 _#SariRoti #Korolympic_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hujan mengguyur kota, jas laki-laki berkacamata itu basah, segera saja ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat untuk mencari sekedar tempat berteduh, ia cukup menyesal karena tadi pagi tidak menonton ramalan cuaca.

Dari balik lensa kacamatanya ia melihat sebuah bar, karena tak ingin terus kebasahan akhirnya lelaki itu menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam bar yang merangkap restoran itu.

Begitu mendorong pintu masuk berbahan kaca itu maniknya menangkap kesan semi-modern di bar ini. Ubin berwarna hitam putih mendominasi, banyaknya lampu gantung pun menambah aksen.

Letak bar yang menutupi meja makan pun membuat dirinya tertarik untuk mengeksplor lebih jauh. Tak aneh memang untuk sebuah restoran dengan tema Eropa, tapi cukup jarang ada restoran yang berfokus pada Tapas, khas Spanyol. Terlebih di Inggris.

Manik emas lelaki itu mengeksplor lebih jauh, melihat-lihat rak kayu yang berisi botol anggur yang harganya terlihat (sangat) mahal.

Sekali lagi netranya menangkap satu hal menarik, pucuk. Iya, pucuk. Mengerjap sekali lalu melihat lagi, dan benar, ia tidak salah lihat, itu memang benar-benar pucuk.

Bibir terangkat beberapa senti untuk membentuk kurva, kakinya mulai melangkah dengan cepat menuju pucuk itu―oh maaf, pemuda yang memiliki pucuk itu lebih tepatnya.

Ia memposisikan dirinya di kursi bar senyaman mungkin, dan berada pas di depan pemuda yang meraih atensinya. Sebuah seringai tetap setia berada di wajah tampannya.

"Selamat datang." suara lembut teralun dari pemuda berpucuk itu. Yang mulai detik itu juga menjadi adiksi bagi sang pemuda berkacamata.

Seringaian dalam sepersekian detik berubah menjadi sebuah senyum tulus. Hanya anggukan yang ia lakukan untuk membalas.

"Tuan, mau memesan apa? Untuk menu makanan berat atau hanya sekedar cemilan?" pertanyaan terlontar dari sang pelayan berpucuk yang sedang tersenyum manis.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah memakai tuan, cukup namaku saja, Miyuki Kazuya. Dan aku ingin mencicipi tapas yang ada disini."

Sang pelayan mengangguk riang. "Ah, baiklah jika itu mau anda." jemari lentik itu memberikannya sebuah buku menu. "Ini adalah menu untuk bulan Januari, silahkan dilihat."

Manik emas milik lelaki yang mengaku bernama Miyuki Kazuya itu menelusuri buku menu. "Hm, _Merluza a la gallega_ dan _Campari tonic_ saja."

Sang pelayan yang namanya belum di dengar oleh Kazuya kembali tersenyum dan mencatat pesanannya sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana. Berselang hampir sepuluh menit akhirnya pesanan Kazuya pun datang. Sebelum menyantap hidangannya Kazuya sempat mengucapkan terima kasih terhadap pelayan itu.

Ditengah-tengah santapannya menyempatkan untuk berbincang dengan pelayan berpucuk itu untuk mengisi keheningan, karena tumben sekali restoran ini cukup sepi dan para pelayan tidak disibukkan oleh berbagai pesanan. "Aku sudah menyebutkan namaku, rasanya tidak adil jika kau belum menyebutkan namamu." Kazuya mencoba membuka percakapan (sekaligus modus).

Pelayan itu sedikit terkaget dibuatnya. "Eh? Saya?" Kazuya membalas dengan anggukan. "Perkenalkan saya Isogai Yuuma, salam kenal Miyuki- _san_."

Alis Kazuya mendadak terangkat. "Kau orang Jepang juga? Pantas saja. Karena perawakanmu bukan seperti orang Eropa."

Perkataan Kazuya dibalas dengan kekehan pelan dari sang pelayan , Yuuma. "Tebakan anda hampir tepat. Saya memiliki sedikit darah Eropa dari kakek saya, tetapi tetap dominan darah Asia." Kazuya sekali lagi cukup dikagetkan dengan pernyataan pemuda di depannya.

"Jadi apa yang membawa seseorang sepertimu berada di Inggris?" tidak sopan memang untuk seseorang yang baru kenal menanyakan hal yang privat macam itu, tapi Kazuya masa bodoh dengan semua itu.

"Saya disini kuliah _Institute of Education, Universty of London_ dengan beasiswa sedangkan bekerja paruh waktu di restoran ini untuk mencari sedikit tambahan." Yuuma berkata dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya. Tidak sungkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kazuya.

Kazuya sedikit terkagum dengan Yuuma. Di usia muda, pemuda di depannya ini sudah cukup sukses. Senyuman terpatri di wajah Kazuya. "Kau hebat sekali Isogai- _kun_. Di usiamu ini kau sudah memiliki penghasilan sendiri." sungguh jarang sekali seorang Miyuki Kazuya memuji orang lain secara terang-terangan.

Kekehan kecil kembali terlontar, suara lembut yang menjadi candu bagi Kazuya. "Terima kasih, sungguh hal itu bukanlah hal yang spesial."

Tak terasa hujan diluar sana sudah reda, hidangan Kazuya pun telah habis. Ia untuk terakhir kali menenggak habis minumannya. Setelah itu ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan memakai jas miliknya. "Kalau begitu aku undur diri dulu, kalau sempat besok aku akan mampir kembali, sampai nanti Isogai- _kun_." dua puluh lima Euro diberikan sebagai uang bayaran beserta tips. Setelah itu ia segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

' _Ternyata sekali-kali pergi makan setelah kerja bukanlah hal yang buruk.'_ kurva terbentuk di wajah Kazuya.

 **...**

* * *

 **A/N:**

H4H4 ternyata bisa kelar juga 8''''')

Yaampun ini berantakan banget, risetnya kilat pula;;;

Hwhw sebenernya deskripsi restorannya diawal itu ngambil dari Barrica Tapas Bar yang ada di Fitzrovia, London.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
